


[KOF][京庵]Beautiful Children

by the_poacher



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 一条发车路线。大概就是处于肉体关系中、无自觉的双向暗恋。





	1. “不许谈论KOF”

**Author's Note:**

> 我写同人文的原则有二：  
> 1.坚决不坑  
> 2.坚决不BE  
> 以上原则……均不适用于本篇。  
> 所以我没有在Lofter上发这一篇，只有在AO3写……（反正Lofter上京庵tag也已经凉透了）  
> 本来可能永远不会动笔写，只会是脑海中一片模糊的幻景；但是2014年新出的KOF中八神草薙的人设让我觉得完全就是我设想这篇的时候那两个人的样子啊……你们是从我脑洞里跑出来的吗？所以抱着有趣的心情开始动笔了。  
> 这篇文会很黄，会有很多班车，会写得很粗糙……因为它的构思是“sex的公路电影”，一路开车直到死。  
> 会有很多私设，会有一些让主角看起来不太好的行为……其实都没有关系！因为没有人会看到这篇文哒！

CH.I “不许谈论KOF”

1994年，东京举办了第一届KOF格斗大赛。格斗大赛以地下形式举行着，就像电影“斗阵具乐部”里一样，在KOF之外，谁也不允许谈论KOF。其原因有二：第一，比赛过于危险、血腥，选手在赛场上甚至有死亡的可能，不必说会引起大规模的道德讨伐，就连电视转播都根本无法进行。第二，许多选手使用的近于“异能”的格斗力量需要得到保护，以免过于强大的力量被势力集团、甚至一国政府利用。

讽刺的是，各国最具权势的政要、巨贾们在KOF大赛的会场暗暗聚集，享受长达一周的暴力狂欢。

1997年，由于“大蛇之役”的激烈战斗，KOF无可避免地被世人所知。然而，奇迹般地，主办方想方设法将KOF受到的道德斥责以商业方法化解──将KOF公开化。  
自1998年，KOF赛制进行了重大变革：引入格斗时间限制、禁止一系列过于残忍的格斗技能等等。此后，KOF格斗大赛进入了辉煌公开赛时代。

格斗选手们一夜之间成了全世界的偶像。时至今日，跨越前后公开赛时代，只是六次参赛，却豪取五届冠军的草薙京无疑最受瞩目，在他之后是三冠得主K-Dash。不知火舞因为倾国的美貌和直率可爱的性格受到万千宠爱，麻宫雅典娜则因为歌星、格斗家、超能力者的多重身份也得到了众多爱慕者。这四个人气王之外，二阶堂红丸、大门五郎甚至是包和真吾，每个人都有了数量庞大的后援团。

这些活跃在舞台上、熠熠生辉的大人物的头顶上，却始终盘踞着一个“前公开赛时代”的幽灵。无论哪位选手取得了惊人的成就，都绕不开一个假设：“如果八神庵还在……”

八神庵——“草薙京唯一的宿敌”，早在1997年“大蛇一役”中就告死亡，其名却妇孺皆知。尤其在草薙京的比赛中，电视转播的评论员总要提起八神庵，次数多到令人烦恼的地步。

他是唯一一个，在KOF赛场上打败过草薙京的人。

打扮前卫像摇滚乐手、作战时残忍得仿佛来自地狱，他使用的异色苍炎，他与大蛇的血的契约，他与草薙京之间的仇恨、合作、甚至绯闻的复杂关系。八神的一切，无不引起人们的遐想和议论。

公开赛时代的格斗迷们无不深深地遗憾，在他们能认识到八神庵之前这个人就从世界上永远地消失了。  
在他们意识到这个人的存在之前。

关于八神的传说在迷弟迷妹们之间流传，衍生出无数版本。  
他残忍撕裂对手的比赛录像视频在崇拜者中屡禁不止地悄悄传递着。  
欲从中获益的大赛赞助商等也暗中推波助澜。  
至今还有许多人认为八神庵并没有死，只是下落不明。

一个死去的人，总比活人更令人着迷。  
一个神秘莫测的传说，总比真实更动人心魄。


	2. 火焰祓濯

1997年，KOF。  
京比任何人都敏感地觉察到了八神的不同。  
他的脸色变得苍白，看起来有点贫血的样子。颧骨上还出现了像晒斑一样的浅颜色的痕迹。拿取东西时，他的动作变得不那么敏捷，好像要思考一下面前的物件究竟是不是自己想要的。他变得更加沉默，似乎连那些愚蠢的挑衅话都不爱说了。  
这些不同十分细微，看在京的眼里却被无限放大了。

草薙京一直都清楚，他的宿敌是个身负死亡契约的人。但他还是希望八神能够尽量活得长一些──也许活到四五十岁，而不是像他的父亲一样，三十来岁就发狂死亡。

京善意地希望着，直到他看到格斗场上的八神以极快的速度徒手把对手撕裂。

他的对手是一个皮肤微黑的少年，看起来不过十六七岁，还染着不合时宜的浅蓝色头发，在赛场中央被八神开膛破腹，内脏撒得到处都是。  
观众席一片寂静，谁也不敢出声。  
一开始，少年的哀嚎声在空旷场地中间，观众席的沉默聚拢得更加刺耳。  
很快，哀嚎变成了低鸣。  
“八神庵！！！！！！”观众席里爆出一个女人歇斯底里的大喊。  
“八神！！！八神太帅了！！！！”“操！！！酷毙了！！！”  
疯狂的欢呼声把少年临死的哀泣吞没。

这就是地下时代的KOF。在赛事之外，你什么都不能做、不能说；在土俵之上，却可以为所欲为。  
地下时代的观众只有不到五十人，全是世界上最耀眼的权贵。他们隐秘地来享受这场暴力的盛宴的心情，远比选手要疯狂。

“八神这个疯子！”从京身边传来一声喝骂：“那个小孩才几岁啊！”  
二阶堂红丸站在京的右边，紧握着双拳。愤怒使他下意识地发出电流，原本披肩的长发兹兹地竖起来。  
京说不出话来。  
“这些观众也都是疯子……”草薙家的管家之子，也是京从小习武的同伴大门五郎站在京的左侧。  
“还是多亏了你，他才能来参赛呢。”红丸气呼呼地用肘顶了一下京，电流在京的手臂上发出兹的一声。  
“好痛！”京被电到惨叫。  
“要不是你多管闲事，八神那时就会被取消参赛资格。”红丸没半点道歉的意思，白了京一眼。

那时——

京不由地低头看了一眼自己手心烧伤的痕迹。  
那是两个月前，因为阻止八神暴走而留下的。  
如果八神在公共场合暴走，一定会被主办方认定为“在赛场之外使用能力”，从而永久失去大赛的邀请函。  
但是京冒着双手被烧废掉的危险，阻止了八神。

“别忘了是你出的主意，去看八神的乐队。”京小声嘟囔了一句。

（两个月前）

说到底，也多亏了红丸拿了KOF介绍选手私生活的内部刊物来看，否则这事件不会发生。  
那是一本有各个参赛选手的照片和访谈的杂志。厚厚一大本，每个人都有详细的介绍。  
京和红丸先翻看了自己的──作为压轴，他们被放在最后几页。  
再往前翻，紧接着就是八神，单独出赛。  
——自从1996年大赛上发狂的八神杀死自己的两名队友，再同他组队成了一件不明智的事。

京仔细地盯着纸页上凝固住的八神的影像。愤怒的眼睛、刻薄的薄唇。  
和京那种公认的相貌英俊不同，八神长得不算特别美，只能算五官周正。  
八神的眼睛细长，眉毛疏淡，眼瞳是浅褐色，因为反射着头发的红色，常被误认为红色眼珠。  
鼻梁挺直，颧骨也明显，算是比较寡淡的长相。但这种寡淡的相貌之中，又有某种奇特的元素吸引着人。

红丸的手指忽然伸过来，戳戳另一页的文字（访谈内容）：“不是吧，八神的爱好竟然是‘BAND’。八神玩乐团诶！”  
“真的耶。好奇怪！”京不可思议地看着：“应该是金属之类的吧？”  
“当然了，你能想像八神唱乡村歌曲吗？”  
“啧……还是很难想像，八神会唱歌。是不是，很奇怪……”  
然后红丸兴冲冲地提出去偷看八神的乐队表演，而京同样兴奋地同意了。

行动派的红丸迅速打听到八神的乐团将要参加东京地区的摇滚乐团大赛，带着京一起去了。  
两名格斗家挤在人群之中，为了不让八神一眼认出，两人都戴着鸭舌帽，穿着融入摇滚乐迷群的黑色T恤，京下着洗得发白的直筒牛仔裤，红丸则骚包地搭配了紧身皮裤。  
他们等了半天才轮到八神的band上场，京觉得很荒谬——以前这样等着他的可都是八神呢——姑且不论对方的动机是什么。  
待到乐队登场，身材高挑的京越过一大片耸动的人头，远远地看到八神的身影。红色的头发，在镁光灯下很鲜艳。但是八神深深地低着头，阴影里的脸孔看不清楚。  
主唱是个身材枯瘦的长发少年，唱了几句含混不清的歌词之后就只在台上跟着节奏左右甩头发。两名吉他手在台上演奏着风格吊诡的乐曲，音墙一阵阵地推高。  
主音吉他身材瘦长、染了一头灰色卷发，身上的衬衫和破得褴褛的牛仔裤看起来都干净。他一边跟观众互动，一边注意着和八神配合。  
八神依然低着头，长头发盖住了整个脸，仿佛沉浸在自己的世界里，完全意识不到观众和队友的存在。

有个大个子从京的身后挤过来：“那个低音吉他是谁？我要挖他过来。”  
“社你又来了，不要老是当着乐团的面挖角成员啦！从来都没成功过。”一个少年的细细的声线紧跟着。  
“啧啧啧，身材好，脸也秀气。”女性妩媚的声音。  
“这么远你看得见脸？”少年问。  
“我能感觉到。呵呵呵。”  
京感觉到有点不对，这些议论的发出者身上，有种奇怪的气息。并不是气味，而是气息，像一条蛇悄无声息地爬过来时，你感觉到的那种诡异的不自在──时强时弱，并且不祥。

当这种气息开始增强时，不适感从京的脊梁上蹿升。  
台上的音乐变了，低音吉他戛然而止，接着吉他也停了下来，只剩下鼓机机械地发出声响。 “庵，你怎么了？”台上队友的声音通过麦克传送过来。   
一直紧盯着可疑三人组的京赶忙回头看台上。  
八神甩掉手上的贝斯，像要呕吐一样趴跪在地上，喉咙里发出诡异的低鸣。  
“嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬──”  
“糟了，他要暴走了！”红丸拉住京，想要赶快撤退。  
“喂，你拉我干嘛？”一个陌生的声音喝骂红丸，金发青年才发现自己拉错了人。

因为京已经向舞台掠了出去。

苍蓝色火焰从八神手指间蹿出的瞬间，被京及时地双手紧握住。  
忍住被火焰炙烤的剧痛，京用力握住宿敌的双手不放开，运用火焰祓濯的力量克制着邪火。

“住手八神！快住手！”他盯着那双已经被疯狂攻陷的血红色双眸 ：“你想被取消KOF参赛资格吗？白痴！”

“嗬…………呼…………京オオォォォ………………京オオオオォォォォォ………………”从疯狂的呓语中听见了自己的名字。  
暴走八神并不是完全神志不清的，一丝理智还在微弱地牵制着大蛇血的狂潮。  
他看得见他的宿敌，草薙之火的波动从被紧握的手掌传来，确认着京的存在。  
但是充血的眼里映出的黑发青年的影像那么扭曲。观众在八神眼里已化为蛇与鼠，几个不知死活要窜上台来的黑影令人噁心地耸动着。  
幻象和真实，真真假假地折磨着他。  
身体热得像被火炙烤。不是格斗时对手的烈炎，而是一种潮湿的令人窒息的热度。他渴望着发泄，通过毁灭，通过他的火炎来发泄。  
耳边传来京的哀号，他的宿敌因为双手被苍炎灼伤的剧痛而发出的凄厉喊声——

京就这样一直紧握住八神的手，直到大蛇血的暴走停止。

（现在）

手上的伤疤已经退得不明显了。如果是普通人，这双手早就在八神的苍炎中化为乌有。惯于使用火焰的草薙家传人，却恢复得异常迅速。  
对于自己的行为，京感到不解。  
几乎是刻意地，他将自己的动机归为──如果没有八神的话，KOF会很无聊。所以为了让八神不被大赛取消资格，自己忍痛帮了他。  
现在京不得不责骂自己，难道忘了八神是个多残暴的家伙了吗？  
有八神参加的KOF，前半程比赛就如同屠宰场一般。

“八神庵会遭到报应的，”京听见大门说道：“那个小孩子会化身厉鬼，跟以前被八神杀死的人一起向八神索命。”

蓝色头发的少年因为重度伤残，当场丧命。  
在非公开赛时期，KOF的土俵上丧命的人，少年并不是第一个，也不是最后一个。仅仅作为一次意外，少年就被轻易地遗忘了。而八神的疯狂表演则被赞颂着流传下去。


	3. 终焉之炎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：モブx八神 H

东京。1997年初春。夜里十一点。

酒吧门口的看板上写着驻场乐队，其中就有八神那个乐队的名字。  
京有点犹豫地推门进入，酒吧里的客人不多，但桌椅都乱糟糟的，地面因为肮脏而看不清原来的颜色，有些地方油滑，有些地方又粘着鞋底。  
连酒保都是个头发脏乱青年，他一边无聊地摆弄着啤酒杯一边向京打招呼：“喂，小哥，一个人来，找点乐子吗？”  
“啊，其实，我是来打听一点事情……”京在吧椅上坐下，递出纸钞，买了一瓶低度啤酒：“在这里驻场的乐队有个叫八神的……”  
“八神？”  
“红头发，高个子，弹贝斯的……”  
“哦！你说Iori啊。他惹着你啦？”  
“不，我和他只是认识……”  
“他在后面乐队准备室，你进去找他吧。”酒保指着斜对面阴影里的一个小铁门。  
“不……那个，我跟他其实没那么熟……就不进去了，”京尴尬地摆摆手：“只是……前几天听说他病了，想问问他的身体好了没有。”  
“喔，你喜欢他？在追他吗？”  
“不……那个……”京被问得一头雾水，连连摆手。  
“你进去看看得啦……那家伙肯定是得了什么大病了。刚才在这里吐了一滩血，也不收拾就躲到后面去了。”  
“血？！”京先是一惊，很快反应过来——是“血噬”发作了。如果没有引发暴走的契机的话，八神体内的大蛇之血就会逆流，形成血噬。这是八尺琼为追求大蛇之力付出的代价。两天前八神的暴走被自己强行压抑，恐怕血噬就是相应的报复。

 

小铁门锈得太厉害，京走到跟前才终于看清了锈斑下面原本是暗红色。  
他使了点劲才推开门，后面并不是乐队准备室，而是一条十分狭窄的、短短的小巷——准确地说，应该是几栋房屋之间的缝隙。天上下着小雨，地上尽是泥泞和垃圾。任何人走到这个地方，心情都会变得糟糕——然而京管不了那么多，他得赶快去看看八神的情况。  
小巷尽头是一堵土坯墙上的破旧木门，京敲了敲门：“八神，你在吗？”  
没人答应。  
拉开门，里面出乎意料的宽敞，像仓库一样乱七八糟地堆着乐队的器材。破破烂烂的音箱，moog，吉他和散了架的鼓，谱子，快餐盒，酒瓶，超市的纸袋满地都是。

就在京四下打量时角落的一扇门里传来低沉的说话声。  
不知为何，京的心猛地开始狂跳，他屏住呼吸，悄无声息地靠到虚掩着到木门边。

“你喜欢这样吧？嗯？”男人的声音。  
“嗯……嗯唔……”暧昧的呻吟声。  
听起来像是……什么人正在这里上床。京只觉得胃里翻江倒海地闹腾。  
“快点……我要到了……”这声音是……

操！操操操操！这他妈的是八神！

震惊之下，京手心里瞬间聚了一把冷汗。  
是八神在里面？！他不敢相信。

“叫得再浪一点啊，骚货。”这个男人的声音是陌生的。  
“啊………再用力，混账，我快到了……啊啊……”像极了八神的低沉嘶哑的嗓音，却因为其中的情欲而大不相同。  
“别这么急，你的屁股这么好干，我当然要慢慢享用了。”  
“快……点！！”这不耐烦的怒吼让京更不怀疑声音的主人就是八神。

他几乎发自本能地将门缝推开一点，悄悄向内窥视。  
角度不对。他只能从缝隙里看见靠门的矮柜上有一台破旧的小电视，地上乱七八糟的垃圾、废纸和衣物混在一起。  
操。

里面做爱的响动却听得更清楚了，激烈的动作带出抽插的水声，肉体拍击声，两个男人此起彼伏的喘息呻吟，让京简直要疯了。尤其是八神的声音……

他从来没想过八神会是同性恋。  
他更从没想过自己会撞见可能是八神在和什么男人做爱。  
他全身汗湿，手掌冰凉，下体却糟糕至极地硬起来，紧紧地顶着他的牛仔裤。

他必须确认里面的人是，或不是八神。必须。

京已经无法考虑道德上的正当性，也无法考虑行为的后果，他用力把门向里推开。

突然间全部都一览无遗了。  
红发男子仰靠在沙发扶手上，一个壮硕如摔跤选手、皮肤黝黑的男人半跪在前方，正按住八神的大腿根操他。

男人抓住庵的大腿根，挺腰快速抽插着。  
为了让粗大的阴茎能毫无阻碍地抽插，庵完全放松了身体任对方摆布，双手紧紧揪着沙发套，修长的双腿挂在男人的臂弯上。  
八神的阴茎完全勃起，随着男人抽插撞击的节奏跳动，前液几乎要溅出来。  
突然庵的背部整个弓起来，从喉咙底发出短促的几声呻吟。他的高潮到了，男人又狠狠冲击了几下后，停下动作，放手让庵整个人歪倒身体，垮到沙发里去。

“嘿，帅哥。”陌生人转头看见了愣在门口的京：“一起玩？”  
八神闻言坐起来。脸上的表情明显是惊呆了。

那是草薙京人生中的唯一一次，落荒而逃。  
他只记得自己跑掉时，那个瞬间八神好像失血一样苍白的面色，脸上的神情像是惊恐。

 

——————————

从一开始，京就对八神感到好奇。早已厌倦关于家族、三神器的老生常谈，但是当“八神庵”，这个红发的少年出现在他面前，他止不住地对这个拥有和自己一样的强大力量的对手感到好奇。  
这个男孩和自己一样高颀挺拔，一副摇滚明星的打扮，和自己相似又截然对立的武学，打起架总能疯狂地弄到血肉横飞。他的招式似曾相识，却全无章法；一片混乱中又奇迹般地自成一统。  
野兽一般的。  
对了，野兽。八神的武学与草薙流古武术出自同源，却背道而驰的感觉就像，同样的武术由野兽，而不是人类来使出。  
他向父亲打听了关于“八神庵”的一切。他的家庭，他的学校，他的日常。  
从而，京第一次用心地听进父亲关于八尺琼家族宿命的解说。  
由于京只是个16岁的少年，柴舟并没有说出他所知道的一切。  
他大概地向儿子描述了八神家族的家道中落、八神庵的父亲早逝，母亲一年前故去的情况。关于血的契约，他一笔带过。

“那么，那个早死的诅咒也会发生在八神庵身上吗？”年少的京皱着眉头。  
“如果他不停止追求那邪恶的力量，会的。”而且以八神现在血契约迅速加深的趋势看来，他会死得比他的每一位先祖都要早。因为他必需依靠大蛇之力才能赶上京的水平，而京是百年一遇的武学天才。柴舟没有说明这一点，生怕儿子因此便停止武学探索的脚步：“你替他难过吗？京？”  
“多少有点吧。”京坦率地点点头，“八神是从没见过的势均力敌的对手啊。”  
“他也是想杀死你的人啊。”  
“不知道为什么，我觉得他不是认真地这么说吧。”京望着父亲，抬了抬眉毛。

1995年，他们在KOF上打出空前绝后的对决之后，京深刻地感受到武学的共鸣。  
八神是最好的对手。  
面对八神就像面对一个完全发疯的自己。  
八神至少有过3次杀死自己的机会，却从来没有把握住过。  
而且他出手瞬间的杀或不杀的犹豫反而让京占了胜机。  
京以己度人地猜测，八神也是不想面对没有草薙京这个对手的舞台吧。

但是，依然，八神对他是那么的刻薄。  
即使是大会期间在酒店偶遇，八神眼中的敌意也那么实实在在。  
“你不会真的相信那套愚蠢的宿命论吧，八神？杀了我你就能长寿？” 当八神毫无征兆的挑衅已经影响到京的高中生活，京实在压抑不住愤怒向八神发问：“就算真的有什么宿命，也不是我选择的，你能不能别老是这样冲着我来？”  
“宿命？别笑死人了。我就是我，跟家族没有关系！”八神手中的苍炎没有减弱分毫：“但是很遗憾，我就是讨厌你这个杂种！”

京感到莫名其妙。  
——从来没有人讨厌草薙京。  
虽然是富家公子，却没有丝毫纨绔的习性；京总是那么大方、和善，性格又率真可爱； 他对任何人都彬彬有礼， 尤其在地位低下的人面前，更显得他温柔可亲；在学校，即使他的成绩差到谷底，帅气又阳光的模样还是让他成为最受欢迎的男生；在格斗大会，即使他总喜欢骄傲地嘲弄对手，潇洒又有分寸的格斗技却有十足的大师风范，因此年轻的天才身上那一点孩子气也马上被所有人原谅。

他完全不能理解八神对他的厌恶。  
在他主动示好之后反而更咄咄逼人的恶意。

于是京收回了伸出的橄榄枝。他是骄傲的火焰贵公子，从没受过一点委屈，何况八神让他这样受气。  
两人之间的互相厌恶维持着，直到他们为了对抗暴风高尼兹而结成不情愿的联盟，依然没有减弱。  
1996年，巫女神乐千鹤体验到大蛇之力的复兴而勒令京和八神不再互相争斗，也没能阻止他们一次又一次较量。  
京对八神的心情一直在“超级讨厌的疯子”和“和他对战很过瘾”之间摇摆。  
他没有从“性”这个角度来考虑过八神。  
即使在KOF96，当八神和两条美丽和危险程度同样致命的美女蛇组队时，他和红丸只是模糊地讨论过八神的体力能不能支撑每晚“三人行”并且第二天照常赢比赛的可能性。但是很快，八神对那两位美女既冷漠又粗鲁的态度让他们失去了浪漫联想的热情。

“那个八神庵是不是同性恋啊？对女孩子态度都那么恶劣。”红丸有意无意地拨弄着脑袋上高耸的金发。  
“不会吧，他也不像娘娘腔。”京瞥了面容姣好的好友一眼，心说红丸还比较有这方面的“潜质”。  
“他可以当‘top’嘛。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你还真是什么都不懂啊。有像女人的同性恋，也有充当男性角色的同性恋啊。不然谁去当那些娘娘腔的男朋友？”  
“对哦！一个巴掌拍不响……”京恍然大悟。“不过八神那种疯子，恐怕连同性恋都受不了他吧？”

惨了哟，被红丸这家伙说中了呢。京苦涩地想。对女生特别无礼的八神果然有这方面的原因。  
一闭上双眼便看到八神在那个男人身下的样子，身体被弯折着，压制着。  
陌生的男人像黑塔一样壮大，八神的皮肤苍白，像月亮一样朦胧地发着微光。以任人摆布的姿态，被尺寸夸张的阳具进入着。  
就像第一次看见北斋的春宫图。那妖艳的女体，雄健的男体，以奇妙的姿势互相缠绕。

想象的画面让京的下体又敏感起来，他的手不由自主地向下摸索。

八神的呻吟声在他脑内萦绕不去，他从没听过男人叫床的声音。他所知道的女人的呻吟是像鸽子叫一样咕咕的；男人的声音却像海浪，山岚，低沉沙哑，饱含着情欲。  
京在这声音里像被塞壬的歌声迷惑的水手一般，直直地一头栽了下去，沉入最深最暗的深海里，在周围他看不见一点光，听不见一点声音，只有那一声又一声的呻吟，时快时慢，冲击着耳膜。

换下被弄脏的睡裤，京感到羞耻和自我厌恶。  
他知道自己脑中的画面并不是美的，他憎恨自己竟然被这样妖异的景色诱惑。  
现在他要面对的，不但有一个陌生的八神，更有一个令他感到羞愧和不知所措的、完全陌生的自己。

整整一个星期，京都过得魂不守舍。随着放学的人流走出校园，突然一股类似负气压的感觉攫住了京。几乎在他看到对方之前他已经确定了那是八神庵。  
站在行道树下的阴影里，八神以双手抱胸的姿势站着，铁青着脸。

“八神……”  
看到京一脸憔悴的样子，八神也有点意外。  
“我……我道歉，我发誓那天绝对不是有意的……”  
“如果说出去的话，我就杀了你。”八神似乎没有听到京说的任何话，咬牙切齿地挤出这几个字。  
“我不会说出去……等等，你是在威胁我吗？”京被八神的语气惹恼了，“你早就想杀我了不是吗？你杀得了吗？”  
八神的脸色一下子又煞白了。  
京从未见过这样的八神，无助在那双红褐色的眸子里那么显见。  
“但是我绝对不会告诉任何人的，你放心吧，八神。你的秘密在我这里很安全。”  
“哦，你是在可怜我吗？多谢你的施舍，京少爷。”八神几乎本能地抗拒京的任何善意的表态。  
“我没有施舍你的意思……”京发自内心地说道。这一周以来他的春梦里全是八神，现在面对这样咄咄逼人的他，京更加感到痛苦。

沉默前所未有地降临到这对宿敌中间。京涨红了脸，不敢直视八神的眼睛，八神则面白如纸，眼神空洞。

突然京意识到，他的对手其实根本不知道该怎么办，八神的手刚垂到身侧就不可抑止地颤抖着，八神心中其实满是惊惶，因为命运被捏在别人的手中而乱了阵脚。  
也许八神并不怕死亡，不怕战斗，甚至不惧怕暴走和血噬的痛苦。但他明显不愿意被揭穿同性恋的身份，也许他为自己的取向感到屈辱。

突然，京做出了大胆的提议，连他自己听到从自己口中吐出来的话都感到不可思议：“和我做爱吧。”  
八神惊讶地看着京，不敢相信自己听到的。  
“我……我想试试看跟男人做爱是什么感觉。而你，把我拖下水之后，你的内心就能安宁了，对吗？”


	4. 漂亮男孩

庵的眼睛里有什么闪动了一下。最终他没说什么，跟着京上了他的摩托。  
摩托载着两名格斗家朝市中心呼啸而去。

庵的手扶在对手的腰上。  
京只觉得手心的汗把皮手套都湿透了。  
停车的时候膝弯都在打颤。  
庵把头盔递还给他的时候脸上没什么表情。但是那双红眼睛。从来没有那么清澈地盯着他。  
像即将开始格斗之前一样盯着他，少了敌意和狂暴，也没有挑衅和嗜杀的讯息传递，好像只是看着而已。

两个人都沉默着，从狭窄的楼梯上了二楼。  
这里是京自己租住的，距离学校很近的小住宅。  
二楼起居室很小，里面只有榻榻米，一侧是卧室，另一侧就是厨房和浴室。  
八神径直朝厨房走去，“我要喝点水。”他说。  
京有点不知所措地在起居室里站着。  
“啊，那个，你要喝茶吗？这里……说不定有。”京想起他的恋人小雪常常在这里泡茶喝。  
“不用。”庵简单地回答道。  
京走进厨房时，庵正对着水龙头喝水。  
由于是初春的关系，下午六点的天空已经很昏暗了。  
在幽暗的光里八神俯身的样子很优美。皮裤在他的长腿上绷得紧紧的，暗红色的衬衫被背部的肌肉漂亮地撑起来，腰那里夸张地细下去。  
光是这样看着，下体已经有点反应了。

八神关了水转过身来，嘴唇和下巴都闪着水光。京凑上去，轻轻吮吸庵下唇上的水珠。  
他们的身体立刻紧贴在一起。  
京的手爱抚着庵的脖子，庵的手环在京的后背和后腰上。

原来，这就是，男人的身体的分量。──抱着八神的身躯，京暗想。

他们的下体顶在一起，互相挤压厮磨。

庵的嘴里很凉。只有水的味道。

京从未如此急切地想要亲吻，想要深吻。而庵的舌尖与他势均力敌地纠缠着。  
对京在他嘴里的侵犯，他毫不介意地接受了。舌尖酥麻的快感让京整个人都敏感起来。  
接吻的温度迅速地提升。暧昧的水声啧啧地响着。  
他们的吻越来越深，互相品尝着对方的唇舌，庵被压得靠坐在水槽边。  
好厉害，京想，接吻竟然能做到这样。好像用嘴就能做爱一样。  
“京，”庵分开这个缠绵的吻，已经有点气促：“到里面去。”  
“想在床上做？”京把额头跟庵的抵在一起，嘴唇上依然有种接着吻上去的冲动，牛仔裤被他的勃起绷紧得快撑裂了。  
“对。在床上……你有床吧？”庵的吻又贴上来了。

神啊。神啊。神啊。  
这感觉太对了。只是太对了。

一沾到床沿京就忍不住把庵推倒，压到他身上。  
就应该是这样，这样压制着你，看着你，触摸你。  
京的手探到庵两腿之间，抚摸皮裤里硬挺的那一大块。  
庵放任地让他摸，下意识地移动腰部靠向京的手掌。  
庵试图抑制住的低低的喘息声骚动着耳膜，京硬的发痛。  
于是他坐起身，脱掉身上的T恤，解开牛仔裤。  
庵解开衬衫纽扣的手指有点颤抖，京帮他脱掉皮裤。  
哦，这家伙的腿。庵的双腿修长结实，腰腹劲瘦柔韧，嶙峋的腹肌随着他身体的动作收缩涌动着。白色的底裤上鼓起一大包，已经湿了100日元硬币那么大的一块。  
哇哦。京在内心感叹着。

 

“你真性感，你像个内衣模特，在银座的大广告牌上的那种。”京打趣道。  
“你也一样，草薙京，”庵被逗乐了：“破洞牛仔裤的模特。”

京的牛仔裤上根本没有破洞，是款式简单的水洗白直筒牛仔裤。但是他忽然失去了反驳的话语。  
他用手指轻轻地触摸庵的下体，隔着底裤，男人的阳物似乎和薄薄的织物融为一体，产生最奇妙的触感。用指腹，然后指背，然后轻轻抓弄。

这种带着好奇心的爱抚和京炽热的视线让庵更敏感起来，在喘息中泄出低低的呻吟。

京握住已经勃起的肉柱上下抚弄。

享受着京隔着布料为他手淫，庵环着京的脖颈，浅浅地吻着京的嘴唇。  
京喜欢这种手感，握在手里的庵的阴茎，厚重又热烫的感觉，柱体划出漂亮的弧形都那么契合他的手。

和为自己手淫时做的那么相似，又截然不同。

他们再度深吻，用唇舌取悦对方。  
京的手开始不满足于隔着布料的触摸，从底裤的边缘伸进去直接抚弄庵的阴茎。  
庵在京的嘴里呻吟着，声音很低，但是庵胸腔的震动告诉京他的床伴有多享受他的爱抚。  
京试着把自己喜欢的爱抚复制到他的床伴身上。

庵仰视着京。  
格斗家的身躯、蜜色的肌肤上薄汗闪着微光，配上那张高中生的清秀面孔，京看起来像完美的太阳神。

“等等……”在高潮迫近之前，庵抓住京的手腕，把他的手向上拉。  
庵让京跪在床上，自己灵活地滑到下面去，把京的牛仔裤拉下来。  
京的硬绷绷的阳具立刻从裤裆里弹出来，紫红色的肉棒足有8寸长。  
“八神……”京有点意外庵所奉上的服务。  
庵的嘴唇贴上了他的阴茎，就像这些天里他无数次想像的，梦见的……  
“操，”京喘息着：“八神，你……”  
“嘘。”庵一手扶着京的阴茎，舌头从底部往上舔到头部，舌尖抵住前端的马眼。  
“操！”京差点就这么射出来。  
“太急了？”庵又露出那种感到好笑的表情。

庵又顺着茎身一路舔下去，最后含住京的厚实的春袋轻轻吮吸。他的手同时套弄着京的阴茎。  
京低头看着他的宿敌含住自己的阴茎缓缓吞吐，用时而用舌尖描绘龟头和冠状沟的形状，时而将阴茎整个深深地吞进自己的咽喉，像品尝什么美味一样发出细小的哼声。  
“八神……”京的手指插进庵红色的头发中。  
庵抬眼看着京，红色的蛇瞳里满是诱惑。  
京按捺不住，有点粗鲁地抓住庵的头发，挺腰把自己深深埋进庵的喉咙……

“八神，你不要紧吧？”京看着庵有点呛到的样子，嘴角还挂着一缕白色的精液。“对不起，都弄进你嘴里了……”  
“这有什么？吃下去就不会弄脏床单了。”庵满不在乎地舔着嘴唇。  
京不可思议地望着红发的男人——他刚刚经历的这一切虽然真实却依然不可思议——小雪肯定不会做这种事的。他徒劳地想。

一边接吻，庵引导京的手贴在自己的胸膛上。  
京感觉到硬挺的乳头顶着他的手掌，柔软的肌肤下面好像有硬的珠子之类的，约有半颗米粒那么大。  
“这是什么？硬硬的……”他用食指轻轻爱抚庵的乳头。  
“入珠。你没见过吗？”庵轻喘着回答他。  
京连听都没听说过。“什么是入珠？”  
“把玉做成的珠子藏在里面，会更敏感。”  
“……！”京瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地用手指轻轻触摸庵的乳头：“你竟然动手术……为了让自己更敏感？”  
庵耸了耸肩，好像那是理所当然的事。  
“那就试试看，你到底会有多敏感。”京俯身舔弄庵的左乳。  
庵忍住呻吟声，用那对修长强韧的腿夹着京的躯干。  
京将其视为肯定的信号，继续轻舔，用舌尖抵住然后搓弄。  
他的床伴顶在他腹部的阳物更加硬热，勃起从底裤的边沿挣扎着顶出来。  
京试着在庵的胸前吮吸了一口。  
“啊……！别那么用力。”庵推着京的肩膀试图制止。  
“知道了……真的好敏感啊。”京放慢节奏，像吮食糖果一样慢慢爱抚庵的乳头，另一边也用拇指压住揉弄。  
庵已经开始出汗，口中发出模糊的喘息声，双腿和京的交缠在一起。  
“你好湿啊，你看。”京笑着低头，腹部已经被庵的前液沾湿了一块。  
转移到右侧，京用嘴把庵的乳头整个含住，吮吸起来。  
突如其来的强烈刺激让一声激烈的呻吟冲口而出。庵的手抱住京的后颈，又一大股前液由马眼涌出。  
京轮流吮着庵的两颗乳珠，很快它们就被玩弄得微微肿胀起来。  
“啊……！京，”庵的腿已经不由自主地缠到京的腰上，“那里……啊……摸我……”  
京俯下身，将庵硬得发热的阴茎从底裤里解放出来，在某种冲动的驱使下，他低头吻了它的顶端，舔遍它，并把它含进口中。  
他从来没含过一个男人的阴茎。庵的龟头在他的口腔里轻轻地抽动着，手指插入他的头发里，用一种令人亢奋的力道拉扯着。  
“啊……啊啊……京……”略带沙哑的声音把他的名字喊得极诱人。  
他品尝着嘴里陌生的味道，试着含得深一点。

京浅浅地吞吐了几下之后，庵就射了。  
好快。京暗忖。  
精液激烈地射在京的嘴里。他一点也不讨厌这种感觉。  
并不是第一次做爱，但这是他第一次让别人达到高潮。  
之前的和女友的性爱当中像不可能任务一样的事情，对象一旦换成八神竟然这么轻松。  
他喜欢感受到庵高潮的瞬间整个身体绷紧、肌肉痉挛的感觉，喜欢庵的精液一股又一股地涌到自己的舌面的感觉。喜欢庵用力抓他的肩膀，因为快感而不是为了揍他。  
庵整个人像失去力量一样软倒在床上，为高潮而剧烈喘息着。京看着这样的景象，硬得不能自已。

“八神，”京附在他的宿敌耳边：“我想干你。”  
暧昧的昏暗卧室里，肉体的交缠厮磨中，欲望令鲁莽的话就这么不管不顾地冲口而出。

庵似乎对粗鲁一点也不介意，相反，这个字眼让他兴奋极了。  
为什么不干呢？他们刚刚经历的sex那么爽，庵现在只想被京插入后更彻底地高潮一次。  
“……你有润滑液吗？”  
没有。

京从浴室里翻出一瓶凡士林油，那是小雪用来护肤的。  
“这个可以吗？凡士林油。”  
“可以。”

“开灯吧。”八神说。天已经黑了，外面又没有街灯，只有往来的车辆把车前灯光投进室内，一道一道刷地从墙上扫过。  
京犹豫了一下，没有打开吸顶灯，而是打开床头的落地灯。  
即使落地灯的灯光是柔暖的黄光，室内也一下子亮起来。  
一瞬间他们忽然意识到，眼前的就是自己最危险的对手。此刻完全赤裸着，以最无防备的姿态相对。  
但是京的感官马上被八神庵全身赤裸地躺在自己的床单里的现状唤起。八神的身体因为出汗而微微闪光，乳头被吸得红肿，小腹的线条像平缓的美丽沙滩，湿漉漉的阴茎柔顺地伏在其下。汗湿的红发被他拨到脑后，俊美的面孔毫无遮掩的展现在眼前。  
京只剩下唯一的念头，就是把自己炙热的阴茎全捅进这具完美身体里。

他朝八神俯下身去时，他的敌人揽住他的脖颈，接受了他的吻，并用手掌上下探索他的身体。  
“你已经准备好了嘛。”八神的手指缠上京的勃起。

然后庵转过身去。  
“八神，”京扳着庵的肩膀把他转过来，“我想……我想看着你。”  
这句煽情的话让京自己也颇为尴尬，脸颊又热起来。  
“看着我？你脑子有病吗？”庵感到好笑，但是顺从了：“算了，随你高兴。”

庵把凡士林油倒在手心，套弄润滑着京的阴茎。  
京把庵的双腿架到肩膀上，压着庵的腿和他接吻。  
庵的身体几乎被折成两截，但他毫无怨言地承受这种压迫。  
“太性感了……你这个家伙。”京不自觉地说着不知道是奉承还是咒骂的话。  
“操我，京，快点。”  
京顶进去，一下子龟头就进去了。两人都因为快感而呻吟出声。  
随着他一点一点的插入，八神的呼吸越来越急促。  
在庵的低低的呻吟声中，京把自己全部没入到庵的身体里。

“你还好吗？”京用指背擦拭庵鬓角淌下的汗。  
庵吻上京的嘴唇，把京的手拉向自己的阴茎。  
一边接吻，京一边爱抚他的床伴。庵在他手里迅速地硬起来。  
庵的身体里又紧又热，肠壁紧紧包裹着他。  
如同天堂和地狱混而为一。  
京开始因为快感而出汗。如果不是因为刚才发泄过，肯定撑不了几秒钟吧。

“干我啊。”一边用指甲挠抓京的腹肌，庵的声音又带上了渴求的沙哑。  
京的勃起已经硬得像铁一样，他试着像干女孩子一样挺动腰胯干他的宿敌。  
他们用了足够多的凡士林油，庵也知道怎么打开自己的身体，很快京抽插的动作就没有了阻碍。阴茎抽插带出“渍渍”的水声成为助兴的背景音乐。  
京开始忘情地用力抽插起来，每一下都把龟头撞向八神体内的最深处。柔嫩的肠壁被推挤开，紧紧缠着京的阴茎。  
八神弓起腰配合他，让他插得更深。  
两人没有交谈，只是疯狂地交合着，喘息着。  
随着体内的敏感带被京的龟头摩擦，庵的快感迅速累积起来。他的湿润的阴茎在京的手里被爱抚挤压，后面又被京粗大的阳物撑满。虽然缺乏经验的京只是不成章法地胡乱顶弄着，却弄得庵的后庭更敏感起来。  
他已经忍不住呻吟，随着京的动作不断地发出色情的声音。一心想要快点达到高潮。  
正在插入自己的这个人是草薙京的这个事实，更让他肾上腺素飙升起来，兴奋得几乎颤抖。  
京开始专心在庵火热的体内寻找快感，双手握住庵的腰侧，抽插的速度加快起来。

很快庵就高潮了，他猛烈地射精，白浊的液体落在自己的胸膛，甚至溅到了下颌。  
京加入了他，抽出阴茎把精液射在庵的胸口，和庵的体液混在一起。

他们躺在床上小憩，单人床那么狭小，四肢自然而然地缠绕在一起。  
京知道八神没有睡着，因为八神紧闭的眼睑仍在不安地微微起伏，连赤红的睫毛也跟着微颤。他看着八神的侧脸，意识到八神的轮廓有多漂亮。八神确实是个很好看的青年，只是他的好看常常被京那种耀眼的俊美、张扬的青春气息比下去。

“你……”八神依然闭着眼睛，“和女人做过吗？”  
“嗯。做过。”京回答，心中很庆幸自己的答案是肯定的。但那算是做爱吗？过分温和的，拘谨的，短暂的……

而他刚刚和八神那样，如胶似漆、抵死缠绵，大脑被身体的火热烧得完全不能思考。

汗水不停滑落，精液弄脏身体，互相吞食对方的唾液，在高潮的时候失控，像野兽一样呻吟咆哮。  
有点恶心，但那么致命地诱人。——这些，又算是什么呢？


	5. 神社

教室。蝉鸣。  
坐在最后一排的京看着同学们纤细稚嫩的背影，他和他们不太熟悉，由于留级两次的关系，同一班的学生其实都是学弟学妹。  
讲台上的英文教师不倦地用粉笔在黑板上写着例句，好像距离自己很远。

而昨天，他和八神之间发生的事，如果眼前的这些人知道哪怕一星半点，他们也不会这样平静地听着课吧。

和八神做爱的画面不停冲击着京的脑海。

京无法自已地想着那散乱在床单上的红色发丝，攀上高峰时潮红的面颊，鼻尖上细密的汗珠，宽阔的胸膛上因为性欲而挺起的乳珠，缠在自己腰上的修长强韧的双腿，白塔似的形状漂亮的阴茎……

在安静的教室里，京默默地胡思乱想，心脏狂跳，双腿发软，感觉好像有烟要从头顶冒出来。这一切都无人知晓。

八神的声音也好，睫毛的颤动也好，懒洋洋的态度也好，都那么暧昧、诱人。

他从未觉得任何男人有性的吸引力。现在似乎也并没有改变。偷偷地观察街上来来去去的“潮男”，他们并没有变得性感起来，依旧只是打扮得亮眼的陌生人而已；在镜前脱光衣服，映出自己格斗家的健美身材，依然那么结实和令人自傲，他并没有看着自己的裸体勃起；京甚至对红丸也多打量了几眼，红丸还是那个面容姣好、身材细瘦、总是笑笑地露出一排好牙齿的朋友，并不令他有什么别的渴望。  
只是八神变得不同了而已。京叹口气。他再也无法看着八神而不去想像和他做爱。

他想过无数次找八神再做一次……再做无数次，但他不想被八神认为是在胁迫他。毕竟他们的第一次经验，似乎是在八神无路可退的情况下……。

（一周之后）

东京市郊神乐宅。初春。午间两点。

被罪恶感、自我怀疑、厌恶、欲望、渴求折磨了一个星期之后，下一次见到八神庵是在三神器集合。  
八神又恢复了那张冷冰冰的臭脸。京却因此略为松了一口气。  
而他们俩的对面，神乐正在不停地说着什么关于三神器的事，京丝毫听不进耳里。  
“绝对是恶战。把你们所能想像的最惨烈的战斗再乘以十，大概就是这样。”神乐一如既往地专注在她自己的谈话当中，什么异样也没觉察到。  
“除了那三个人之外，没找到其他大蛇族的线索，这样能训练什么？”八神突然发问。  
“那三人的出现就是大蛇即将冲破封印的征兆。虽然不知道大蛇会以什么形式降临，如果没有训练的话，你们两个人根本无法在实战中互相配合吧？”  
八神没说话，却不由自主地朝京瞥了一眼。 一瞬间京又在他脸上看到了那个温和无害的人。  
“总之就是希望你们通过在神社一起训练能形成有效的协同作战。你们的角色就是战士，没有其他的了。”

时间像凝固了一样。  
神乐有条不紊地为他们安排了在神社的住宿和时间表甚至饮食，听在京的耳中就像钟表哢哒哢哒的机械声。  
对面的八神庵也心不在焉的样子。

为了配合京的上学时间和八神乐队的活动，固定训练的时间被安排在每个周末的白天，每周二到周四的下午三点以后，这些时间以外他们也可以在神社住宿和自由使用训练场地。  
在神乐的带领下，两位格斗家被带到练功房，出乎意料地，在传统日式建筑的神乐家竟然设有完全现代化训练室，中央是八角擂台，周围井然有序地设置着各种力量训练的器械。  
一行人站在八角擂台的中央，八神和京惊讶但赞叹地观察着周围。  
“今天就可以开始第一场训练了，你们的训练对象就是他们——”  
擂台的铁丝网门打开，京的KOF比赛队友大门和红丸带出现在视野内。  
“只有他们俩？”八神双手抱胸，不屑地问，对面的两人明显不爽地皱眉。  
“单挑的话他们俩并非你们的对手，若是两两合作，就不一定了。”神乐脸上闪现难得一见的微笑：“况且，我要给你们增加一些难度。”  
在神乐的示意下，神社的巫女上前用一副手铐将京的右手和八神的左手铐在一起。  
“把手铐弄断的话也算你们失败。”  
京摇一摇手铐：“这手铐的材质挺脆的，小心点。”

场地上只留下参与训练的四人，互相试探地绕着圈。  
“哎八神，咱们先防守吧……”  
京的话音未落，红丸轻灵的身影已经率先攻到面前，八神头一低躲过红丸的飞踢，手上一带，京和红丸撞在一起。  
“操……！”京的脸撞上红丸的鞋底，感觉鼻梁简直要被踢断了似的。  
“哎，八神，你别光顾着自己躲啊！”京不满地喊道。  
“留神！”大门在出手前特意提醒，然而拳风虎虎一下子打到八神面前，八神又是左手一拉，把京甩到自己前面，大门收势不及，京的肩膀已经结结实实地挨了一拳。  
“八神，你故意的吧？”京怒冲冲地。  
八神耸耸肩，什么都没说，嘴角却拉出一个恶意的弧度。  
红丸和京交换了一个眼神，多年的好友立刻心领神会，红丸一跃而起，一记雷韧拳向八神袭来。  
八神正要闪避，京却已经侧身滑向他的身后，左手被拧向背后，右肩又被京左手扳住，动弹不得，只能像沙袋一样正面接下红丸的袭击。  
红丸带电的拳头落在八神的上腹部，力道之大，连背后的京都被震退了一步，抓住八神的手感觉对方的身体猛地向下一沉，如果不是被自己抓着，恐怕就要倒地了。  
京并不知道红丸会使出全力，他满怀歉意地放开八神：“你不要紧吧？”  
八神的回应仅仅是像是要弄平皱了的衣服一样拍一拍前襟，用轻蔑和嘲笑的眼神看了他一眼：“没什么感觉。”

“停。”千鹤命人打开八角擂台的门：“你们两人之间的配合竟然比我想象的还要糟糕，擂台训练果然为时过早了。先安顿休息一下，半小时后我们再进行配合度的训练。”  
京跟着巫女到浴室换洗、神乐甚至安排了理疗师为他查看身体的状况。一切就绪后，穿着神社提供的浴衣，京被领着走向后院。  
京一直为了刚才自己的行为而惴惴不安，而八神的态度让他难过，好像在八神看来这种行为是理所当然的一般。他宁愿被大惊小怪地责骂，也不愿意接受这种见惯不怪的从容。

————————  
神乐还没有来，而八神已经先到了。他穿着淡青色的浴衣，就那样坐在走廊边沿，用火焰去烧一根枝条的尾端。  
蓝色的火焰从左手食指、中指的指腹均匀地发出，不大不小的火苗在无风的傍晚稳定地燃烧着。  
执枝的右手缓缓上下移动着，并不急着烧着手中的枝条。  
刚折下的枝条是湿润的，并没有着火，却冒出奇异的青草气味。

“我也喜欢这样。”被吸引着走过去的京脱口而出。  
火焰簌地熄灭了。八神回过头，脸上有点被打扰的不悦。  
“……烧东西。我也……没事喜欢烧点东西玩。”京已经习惯了八神的臭脸，平静地解释着自己有些突兀的话。  
“如果没有KOF的话，我们一定是臭名昭彰的纵火犯吧。”京在脸上扯出一个释放善意的微笑。  
“你以为自己很幽默吗？”八神打断道：“我还喜欢在夜里烧死飞蛾。看它们一只又一只地自己扑向火焰。在庭院里站一会儿就能烧死几百只。”  
冷冷的假笑浮现在庵的嘴角：“这你也喜欢吗？”  
京接不上话。他从小就心善，从没做过类似的事情，也理解不了这种对全世界充满恶意的举动。

“京，庵，过来这里。”神乐的声音打断了尴尬的沉默，八神率先响应了召唤朝庭院中的空地走去。  
神乐手上拿着一条细长的金属链条，粗不到一指，长两米有余，两头是圈状。  
“这是为了你们两人之间的协同性训练，从现在开始你们得彼此系在一起。现在过来把链子绑上吧。”  
“花样还挺多。”八神嗤笑一声。  
“什么……那换衣服怎么办？”京问道。  
“这条链子会系在你们的腰间，所以只要穿上下两段式的衣服就没有任何影响。”  
“不，我是说，洗澡也要锁在一起吗？这个长度，系上之后只剩下一米了啊。”  
“洗澡当然一起洗。你们两个都是男生，有问题吗？”  
京的脸刷地红了，神乐说得越是理所当然，他就觉得自己和八神之间曾经发生的那些事更见不得光。  
“把我跟京锁在一起，不怕我会忍不住杀掉他吗？”八神轻蔑的语气。  
“很好，多开开这样的玩笑，有助于你们两人之间的和睦。”神乐无视了八神的挑衅，轻轻一抖手上的链子，示意他过去。  
八神果然顺从地走向神乐，脱下浴衣的袖子，露出上半身。  
京一眼就看见八神的腹部触目惊心的淤血，一大片青紫色就是刚才自己和红丸的杰作，心里一痛。  
但他并不便说什么，也脱下自己的浴衣，让神乐把他们俩用细链拴住。  
“好了，现在你们可以自由活动了。行李已经拿到你们的房间，明天早上训练之前，链子不能拿掉。”  
“知道了。”八神拉一拉腰间的链条：“走吧，去拿衣服穿。”  
“别像拽着狗一样好吗！”京小声咕哝了一句，在两人之间的最大距离不能超过1米的尴尬情况下，跟着八神走向“他们的”卧室。

卧室是和式的房间，大约六张塌塌米大 ，装饰简朴，连壁龛、挂画都没有。中央两张铺盖中间摆着他们的行李袋，两个人不约而同地都只带了简单的背包，八神还带了一把吉他。  
八神皱着眉：“这样没法睡吧。”  
“得并在一起。"两人有点无奈地上前把行李袋和吉他盒都拎起，把行李放到床头，又回来将铺盖并在一起。“这就行了。”  
看着并在一起的铺盖，两名青年突然意识到他们独处在一个那么私密的空间里，除了彼此之外别无他人。  
京被一种本能的渴望趋动着，一扯链条把八神拉进自己怀里，吻住他的嘴唇。后者如他所愿地接受了，张嘴含住他的舌尖，双手环抱住他的肩背。两人一起倒在榻榻米上，京冲动地按着八神的身体，用舌头急迫地占领他的口腔，而八神就像上次那样，任他为所欲为。  
他的勃起紧贴着八神的，他不需要用手确认都知道八神的下体已经与自己的一样，又硬又热。  
京急切地去解八神的浴衣，那条原本就松松地系着的腰带一拉就散了。红发青年半裸着仰躺在榻榻米上，颜色浅淡的乳头勃起着，腹肌形状分明，细瘦的腰上松松地系着那条银链，兜裆布则紧紧地束缚在胯间。  
京从自己带来的背包夹层里掏出那瓶凡士林油时他听到八神轻笑了一声，但那声音里并没有太多嘲笑的意味。  
这时八神还没来得及把他的兜裆布解下来，京用蛮力把那条洁白的衽从八神的腰上卸下来，用指尖取了一大块凡士林油膏，急切地将它送进八神的臀缝里，用手指推进紧窄的穴口。  
小穴紧窄地箍着京的手指，肠道湿润温暖，手指借着润滑顺利地进出着，让八神忍不住发出低声呻吟。  
八神喘息着任京对他为所欲为，修长的手指隔着内裤抚摸着京热硬的阴茎。  
京的阴茎早已经硬得发痛，他把八神的腿架在自己臂弯上，压低阴茎的前端挤进八神被弯折的身体里。  
被插入的满足感让八神不自觉地拱起背部，用手揽住京的腰将他推向自己。  
京哪里经得起这样的撺掇，尽根没入八神体内，用力往下将阴茎挤到最深处，引得八神发出迷醉的呻吟。  
八神放松身体，让京大幅度的抽插每一下都像攻城锤一样顶到深处，体内的肠液不断涌出，让京的插入更顺畅滑腻。  
京已经禁欲了一个星期，八神的身体，八神的声音都让他兴奋到疯狂。他抱住庵的腿根快速抽插，八神的手指紧抓着被褥，咬着嘴唇忍耐着不让自己出声。  
过度的兴奋让他俩很快就达到高潮，看到八神的精液溅在他自己的胸腹上，京也立刻攀上了快感的高峰，把庵的身体弯折着压在身下，用力顶撞了几下之后射在火热的肠道里。  
高潮过后庵的身体放松下来，他感受着自己双腿的颤抖，觉得连站起来都是问题了。  
京退出床伴的身体，握住庵的下颚吻在他唇上。“对不起，都射在里面了。”  
庵沉浸在高潮的余韵中，长出了一口气。“算了。”

两个年轻的格斗家侧卧着，在高潮过后的空乏感中平和地凝视着对方的脸，目光流连于每一个细节，青年人脸上的绒毛都清晰可见。  
“你想要我干你吗？”八神忽然问道，褐红色的眼瞳里水波不兴。  
京一下子紧张起来，他从未想过这个问题——事实上，他不能接受被另一个男人插入，这有损他维护的“男性尊严”。他直觉地觉得他的拒绝会激怒八神，但京并不认为撒谎或敷衍是个更好的选择。  
“不想，不——我是说……为、为什么这样问？”  
“你不是很好奇吗？”八神对京的惊慌无动于衷，像在询问一件稀松平常的事。  
“那你……你想要干我吗？”  
“我不会反对，”八神的红眼睛游刃有余地瞥过来，嘴角带着一点微笑：“如果你求我的话。”  
八神的不在意和戏谑卸下了京内心的包袱，他长出一口气，压到八神身上亲吻他。

门扇上忽然响起三下轻敲，接着神社巫女的声音：“草薙先生，八神先生——”  
八神的身体一下僵住了。  
“嘘——没事的，她不会进来。”京习惯了豪门里的森严等级，附在庵耳边低声安抚他。  
“厨师正在为两位准备晚膳，”少女的声音柔柔地隔着门传来。  
京恶作剧地把自己已经又硬起来的阳具插进庵的后穴。  
“京，你——”  
“你别出声啊。”京笑着作弄庵，龟头又顶入几分。  
被开拓过的甬道柔软湿滑，京不受阻碍地直插到底，八神因快感而后仰身体，手指不自觉地紧抓着京的双臂。  
“想请问两位先生有没有什么忌口的食物？”在逆光中少女的身影看起来紧贴着纸门，京也忍不住心跳加快。  
“你有什么不吃的吗？”京一边缓缓抽插，一边在八神耳边问。  
“京——那个声音……”八神抵住京的肩膀，提醒他铁链的响声。  
“没关系。”抓住八神的手压到被褥上，京用低沉的嗓音安抚他的床伴。  
八神紧抿着嘴唇，只为忍住声音，双腿却紧缠在京的腰上，抬起腰让京插得更深。  
“没有吗？”京把八神凌乱的发丝向后拨，欣赏着那张漂亮的脸孔在自己身下因为快感和忍耐而扭曲的样子。  
“我们没有忌口，请厨房随意布餐。”京尽量用平稳的声音回答巫女。  
“明白。神乐当家请两位先生六点到餐厅用膳，届时会有人为两位先生领路。”  
“好，我们知道了。”京把身体压得更低，大幅度地在庵的体内抽插。  
“你疯了吗？啊——嗯……”巫女的身影离开后庵揪住京的黑发质问道，然而京加力进攻带来的快感让他无暇他顾，闭上双眼享受京的侵犯。

 

八神拉着铁链把他拽进淋浴间的时候，京觉得对方好像没那么恨自己了，他甚至开始享受这样和八神被捆在一起。  
毕竟现在他们分享着一个秘密，成为一个禁忌的共犯，并且这件事让他们两人都感受到那么巨大的愉悦，带来足以令人失去理智的快感。而且奇怪的是，当你在床上用心取悦对方，当两个人互相配合着分享快乐时，仇恨很难在他们之间支持下去，即使他们是草薙京和八神庵。  
“别弄湿头发——”八神一边说，一边专注地和香皂上的包装纸缠斗。  
“为什么？”京打开淋浴，温热的水哗地降下。  
“吹不干的话很麻烦吧。”八神终于撕开油纸，把那一小片纤维在手掌中捏成一团。  
一回头看到京已经全身湿透，黑发上的水像小溪一样往下淌。  
“没人会注意的。”京笑着把手上的水甩到八神脸上，然后把扭头躲避的红发青年拉到自己怀里，同样淋个湿透。


	6. 你的家

神乐家的晚餐，不出所料地，是传统的和食。虽然不喜欢，京在家倒也吃惯了。在他身边的八神很不自在地跪坐着，不停调整着姿势试图让脚踝不那么难受。两分钟后八神放弃了，改成不文雅的盘腿坐。就在神乐的眼神飘过来的时候，京也跟着换了坐姿。  
意外的是红丸也在，坐着京和庵的正对面，眯着眼打量他们。尚未吹干的头发，身上还没来得及散去的沐浴乳的气味—— 一下午洗两次澡？  
京感知到了红丸怀疑的眼神，嘴里不由自主地“啧”一声，预感到自己有麻烦了。  
主位上的千鹤一无所感，对八神和京还没有把对方撕碎这一点感到满意。  
“你们俩的房间还住得惯吗？”  
“没问题，就是……没有电视之类的。”京还想要游戏机和漫画，但计划是先有个最基本的电视机再说。  
“啊。”神乐露出意外的表情：“这整个神社里没有一台电视机。你需要的话，可以去买一台……”  
“我不看电视，很吵。”八神短促地打断了神乐。  
神乐回以一个不置可否的眼神。

（当夜）

拿着木吉他和录音机摆弄了一晚上的八神几乎已经忘了自己在神乐家里了，直到他把新曲录得差不多，打算收摊睡觉时，一回头才看见京斜躺在自己身后，看着静音的电视。电视上的画面似乎是什么搞笑综艺。

这么长的时间，他就这么一声不吭……？

“八神弹得很好听呢。”京拿起遥控器关了电视，冲他转过头来：“比乐团大赛那天弹得更好……”  
意识到自己班门弄斧，京有点难为情地搔搔头发：“音乐我是不太懂啦。”  
“那天……”八神有些犹疑地开口：“是你握住我的手吗？”  
“是哦。”京向八神展示自己的手掌，上面浅褐色的伤痕。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么啊……你要是被取消资格的话，KOF还有什么意思？我不就稳赢了吗？”京朝他的宿敌露出一个洋洋得意，同时很可爱的笑容。  
令他意外的是八神的嘴角也微微上扬了一下，似乎挺吃这番奉承。  
这不就简单了吗，京有点窃喜，奉承别人这件事，草薙家的少爷可是很有一套。从小他就很懂得如何取悦他喜欢的人。  
“你弹吉他很多年了吧，向谁学的？”京很好奇八神会向什么人求教。  
“……跟当兵的学的。”  
当兵的，是说横田飞行场的美军吗？京有点茫然，八神的生活和自己的简直不在同一片天空下。  
“小时候学的？”  
“九岁，十岁，记不清了。”八神收拾好琴箱和录音机，站起来关灯。  
京被锁链扯着也站起来，两人狼狈互相牵扯着地关好灯后，一起躺进被窝里。  
“每个人的裤裆里都藏着一块蜜糖。”在黑暗中八神突然冒出这么一句。  
“谁说的？”京直觉地意识到这不像八神的话。  
“那个大叔。”  
大叔……指的是教他弹吉他的那个美国佬吧，京暗想。什么样的人能让八神记着他说的话这么多年啊，奇怪的嫉妒感暗暗在京的内心爬升。  
*  
第二天上午的训练很快结束了。  
为了使他们对彼此的武学更加了解，神乐布置了拆招的任务。  
八神并不太擅长招数，很多时候京要停下来向他解释为什么这样打，但也只换来对方轻蔑的冷笑。  
但是两个人都不得不承认，与彼此进行对打的练习，虽然不能使用火焰、节奏也受到严格的控制，还是非常有趣。  
像一同放学的学生一样走出神社，神乐家的家仆已经将京的摩托车停在门口，恭恭敬敬地等候着。  
“搭车吗？送你到家。”  
八神还在犹豫着，京已经把头盔塞到他怀里。  
摩托车在东京的街道上呼啸着拐弯，这一次骑手和乘客都不再那么紧张，庵双手抓住京腰侧的衣服，不时像拉缰绳一样扯着提醒他拐弯。这种感觉让京觉得有点好笑，又有种说不上来的亲密感。  
当庵的手指着前方的路沿示意停车时，京才意识到他们到了一个廉租房一样的地方。周围的环境透着与繁华东京格格不入的脏乱和荒凉，废弃的水泥管堆起来，成了没人管的孩子们的爬架。四层的出租房每一层都住了十几户人，走廊上晾晒着满满的衣物。  
“你就住在这里？”京有点惊讶地问。  
“不像大少爷您住的城堡那么豪华。”八神嘲讽地回答。  
“KOF的奖金呢？你都不拿出来用吗？”  
八神摘下头盔，继续回以嘲讽的笑容。  
“关你屁事，还不滚？”把头盔递给京。  
京没舍得走，接过头盔，杵在那里直直地望着他的对手。  
八神似乎收到了眼神里的信息：“——不滚就上楼来吧。”  
京几乎是把摩托车随便一扔，就跟着八神上了楼梯。

八神的公寓在四层，在出租房的走廊里绕过堆积的杂物一直走到尽头的房门。走在前面的屋主从走廊里的吊灯上面摸出一片像薄铁片一样的钥匙打开单薄的木门。  
室内的空间很小，玄关的侧面就是浴室和厨房，里面则是尽收眼底的单间。  
京当然顾不上参观，他内心的野兽早就在翻腾和嘶吼，吼着要将眼前的人撕成碎片，拆吃入腹。  
关上门的瞬间，八神被摁在门板上。  
急切的吻顾不上柔情，甚至顾不上互相取悦，八神被咬痛了嘴唇，手上在京的胸膛上使劲推了一把。  
“对不住。”京抹掉唇瓣上牵出的唾液的银丝，气喘吁吁地道歉。  
火焰贵公子的手摸向对手的腿间，那里已经把皮裤绷得死紧。  
“这么硬了啊……很想做吧。”  
“我看你也差不多啊。”八神不客气地回嘴，急着解开皮裤的扣子。  
京也不甘示弱地解开自己的牛仔裤，胀大的阴茎和八神的挤在一起。  
又硬又热的触感让两人都发出饥渴的哼声，京一边吻着八神，一边将自己的阴茎在对方温热的腹股沟里胡乱磨蹭，前液弄得那里又湿又滑。  
身上的T恤被胡乱撕扯着，像急切地撕掉礼品的包装袋。  
“这件……很贵的……”八神皱着眉头哼了一句，音调却早已染上情欲的暧昧。  
“赔你十件好吗？润滑怎么办……”  
八神停下来稍作喘息，因为情欲而泛红的眼角却性感得过火地瞪着他的宿敌。走进房间，从屋角的一个矮柜里拿出一个像洗发水一样的小瓶。  
接过那个已经空了一大半的塑料瓶子，京有点妒忌，又感到一种莫名的引诱。  
“你这张床也太小了吧？”京看着墙角放着的窄得像一条板凳一样的单人床。  
“还管那个干吗？就在地上吧。”  
“行啊，就在地上干你。”  
八神没再说什么，乖乖地在榻榻米上躺下，京跨坐在他身上，在手心里倒了一坨润滑油湿润自己怒张成紫红色的阴茎。  
八神喘息着，用渴望的眼神看着京坐在自己身上自慰。  
“想要我摸你吗？”京恶作剧把八神的双手按在他的头顶，自己手上的润滑液把八神的手心也抹得黏糊一片。  
“要。”八神干脆地回答。  
“你还真是坦率啊。”  
湿乎乎的手包裹住八神的早已挺立的阴茎，上下撸动着。八神爽得整个身体都拱起来，向后仰着脖子。  
京把手向下滑，将紧绷的囊袋也摸得湿成一片，然后像八神期待的那样伸进他的皮裤里面，一直摸到臀缝中的穴口。  
手指没受什么阻碍就滑了进去，抽插了两下八神勃起的前端就已经一股一股地淌出透明的前液。  
“转过去。”  
八神听话地转过身去，四肢着地趴在面前的样子让京有点受不了。  
京把那件碍事的皮裤褪到八神的腿根，又挤了一些润滑油推进柔软的肠道，用两指把八神操得不住地呻吟。  
“吃手指就够了吗？”贴在八神的耳边恶意地问。  
“……有区别吗？”八神喘息着回应：“反正你那根也没粗多少。”  
真是个嘴贱的混蛋。  
京按住八神细瘦的腰部，把坚硬的男刃毫不留情地插进一大截。  
“嗯……”八神咬着自己的嘴唇，声音里带着痛苦又饱含情欲。  
后方的侵入还在一点一点加深，他的身体像被劈开一样，他能感觉到京的形状在推开自己的肠壁，一直朝着敏感点压过去。  
“哦……京啊……”  
又是这种声音，又是这样把名字叫得像发情的挑逗一样的叫法。  
京紧扣住八神的胯部，毫不留情地一下一下冲撞紧致的肠道，让八神连呻吟的声音都转了一个调。  
隔壁传来婴儿的哭声，让京停下了动作。接着是女人粗着嗓子不耐烦地哄孩子的声音。  
“隔音可不太好啊。”京有点尴尬地放慢动作。  
“别管那些事，快点……再用力……”  
“是你说的，我真的不管了。”京俯下身体，贴在八神耳边说。  
“快用力……啊……！”  
握住八神的臀瓣，京挺动着一下下撞在上面。  
“啊……太深了……哈啊……”  
肉体拍击的声音和八神失声呻吟的声音混在一起。  
想到隔壁的住户可以听见这边的响动，竟然让京硬得更厉害。  
他探手去摸八神的性器，那里也是又硬又湿，龟头胀大着不停地淌出汁水，已经到了高潮的边缘。  
一边听着婴儿的嚎哭和陌生女人的说话声，一边把八神操到不停地叫床，这是什么神奇的经验啊？  
八神的高潮先到了，身体像拉紧的弓一样紧绷，精液猛烈地射在榻榻米上。  
又用力猛插了几十下，京也破罐破摔、毫不节制地喊出声，在八神不断痉挛的肠道里射精。  
高潮之后的安静里，孩子的哭闹声也停止了，隐约能听见隔壁的电视机播送午间新闻的声音。  
京觉得很是荒唐，这纸板一样的墙壁，做什么都公之于众了不是吗。  
“隔壁……就这样……？”京只觉得不可思议，用手把汗湿在前额的黑发向后捋。  
“彼此彼此，她也没少干。”八神毫不介意地回答。  
京因为事情太荒唐而笑出了声，什么嘛，住在这种鬼地方。  
两人无声地平躺着小憩了片刻。  
“再来一次？”京像说什么悄悄话一样小声地问。  
“来吧。”八神翻身骑在了京身上。  
*  
那个下午他们一直做到筋疲力尽才分开。  
京捡起落在地上的T恤，领口都快被自己撕到肚脐眼了。  
“你借一件衣服给我穿吧。”  
八神坐在地上，上身靠在床边，懒懒地伸手指衣柜示意京自己去拿。  
拉开柜门一片深色：“喔，黑夜降临了啊。”京打趣道。  
八神的衣服算多的，但打理得非常整齐。皮衣皮裤用衣架好好挂着，衬衫、T恤叠好放在底下，配件用收纳盘装着放在折叠的衣物旁边。  
比起这个廉租房，这些衣服和配饰倒像是花了不少钱的样子。  
京本来想拿一件黑T恤穿，好奇地翻了翻八神的那些款式时髦的衬衫后他突发奇想地挑了一件黑色的穿上，站在镜子前一颗颗地扣上云母纽扣。  
丝质的衬衫妥帖地包裹住京的身体，提醒着他和八神的体型有多么接近——几乎一样的身高和体重，一样是格斗家健美的体格。  
套上皮裤的时候稍微有点困难，使了点劲之后还是提上来了。  
镜中的草薙京像换了个人一样，整个气质都不同了。  
从镜子里京可以看见八神也专注地望着自己，被这个全新的形象引起了好奇心。  
于是京一不做二不休，从放配件的托盘里拿起一条又粗又长的盘着龙的古银项链挂上。  
这时候八神从床上起来，全裸着，走向他。首先将那条项链从京的脖子上取下来，在托盘里挑了一条细的短项链给他戴上。然后是一条克罗心手链，京抬起手腕让八神给他戴上。最后是戒指，一枚像是摇滚乐手会喜欢的阳刻着凯尔特十字架的古银戒指，看起来沉重又华丽，八神拉着京的手套进他的中指。  
“——我愿意。”京随口开了个玩笑。  
谁知八神面无表情地问：“愿意什么？”  
“啊……就是，结婚的时候要说‘我愿意’。”  
八神皱着眉给了他一个不解的眼神。  
又给京戴了几个形状怪异但漂亮的戒指之后，八神稍稍退后一步打量着自己的“杰作”，立刻发现少了什么——乖乖的中分发型太纯良稚气了。在衣柜角落里摸出一罐发胶，八神挖了一点在手心揉散之后熟练地一把将京的头发向后拨，左手右手各捋一把，京的中分头立刻成了油光水滑的背头。  
两人一起扭头往镜子里一看，不由得笑了——京从发型到首饰武装到了牙齿，而他身边的庵一丝不挂，头发随意地披散着，两人看起来像一幅题材前卫的油画。  
后来京回想起这一天，这应该是他第一次看见八神真正笑起来的样子。  
“你就穿这样回去吧。”八神看起来真累了，就这么全裸着躺到床上。  
“真的？那我真穿走了。”京在镜子里又看了几眼，故意做了个冷酷的表情——与其说像摇滚乐手，不如说像个刻意扮酷的偶像小生。  
“戒指还是还给你吧，我太爱丢东西了。”京摘下戒指和项链放回它们该呆的地方，但那条沉甸甸的手链他留下了。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的一些角色的恐同倾向，我是将它作为一种精神上的误区和阴暗面来写的。  
> 为了防止文力不够、弄巧成拙引起误会，特别说明：恐同是错的！“不支持不反对”也是错的！对LGBT只有一种正确的态度就是坚决支持！


End file.
